Draco's Second Chance
by Waffleingon
Summary: A letter during the summer changes the Wizarding world forever and begins the start of one of the most controversial pairs in history. Polar opposites yet so similar.Headboy Headgirl in the same tower for a whole year. How will Hermione and Draco's relationship fair? Even when Blaise and Ginny decide to help. BZGW DMHG R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey this is my first fic, flames welcome as long as they are constructive. I hope you enjoy. I have a lot of internal monologue if it is hard to follow please tell me in the reviews_

_Thanks xx_

_Disclaimer: I own no characters, settings or anything related to harry potter unfortunately. I only own the plot_

_Draco's POV_

_Malfoy Manor_

I blink my eyes, refocusing from the accustomed blur. I glare down at the blank piece of parchment, then to my eagle feather quill then back to my piece of parchment again. I feel as though those insignificant pieces of stationary were mocking me, me, a Malfoy.

Right that did it; no one mocked a Malfoy, especially not a sheet of writing material. Oh Merlin Draco, get a hold of yourself, you are talking to an inanimate object. Okay, I pick up the offending quill and dip it, rather violently, into a gold embellished inkpot. Only the best for a Malfoy obviously I snort rather crudely and shake my head at my pompous superior attitude.

The nib hovers a centimetre from the page shaking slightly. Right how should I start? With her name duh, came the annoying little voice from the back of my head, the one that always belittles me. Let's begin, Hey Hermione-no too friendly, um okay how about Dear Ms Granger- whoa way too formal. Hermione yes that's a good start now it sounds like I know her rather than telling her about her taxes. I wince about just how much I have to apologise for in this letter, after all I haven't just known her, I bullied her for 6 years of her life. I am actually surprised she decided to look past that and forgive and forget. I remember how surprised I was when I received my headboy badge. I guess Hermione wasn't the only one willing to forgive and forget and our headmistress is nicer than I previously thought.

I searched for the letter, disrupting piles of neatly stacked paper as I go. My cherry wood desk that I received from my parents on my 16th birthday is groaning under weight of all my junk. I resurface from the piles after I have found the letter I want. Her letter. It was the nicest thing I have received all summer, most of which are howlers. I look down at my own letter, one word and a comma, and sigh. Maybe I just need some inspiration; I brighten at the thought of reading the lovely letter again.

Looking at the mounds of paperwork on my desk fills me with a strange sense of pride. I have had a hard job keeping the Malfoy family name from becoming worse due to my father's past actions, may that bastard rot in Azkaban. My father never cared about honour or families. He never cared about me and he certainly never cared about mother. We were happy and strangely relived that he was given the Kiss. Since then I have taken over the multiple investments and businesses' which contributes largely to the pile consisting of contracts that I still have to look over and the numerous Gringott bank notes.

Mum and I took a well-deserved break away at our chateau high in the Alps. It is unplottable and has a fidelius charm on it so Malfoy's are the only ones who know of its existence. The surrounding country-side is beautiful and very serene. It was a break that we both needed and mum got over her shock and grief from losing her husband and almost smothered me in affection that she could have never shown out rightly before due to the vulnerability it would have caused us during the war. We both enjoyed the brief respite and came back more refreshed than either of us have been since the end of the 3rd task in the Triwizard tournament.

Ever since Lucius got Kissed mother has been doing a lot of family research, reconnecting on both sides of the family. I am so glad that mother and escaped the aftermath of the war. **Noises and flashing spells, red and green wiz around us as we run for shelter, looking around I see students who I grew up with battling Deatheaters. Faces I know sprint past the crevice we are hiding in. why? Why am I hiding when I can help? Suddenly my perspective changes and I whisper to my mother my love and sprint out of hiding place desperately looking around for someone to aid, I feel the need to prove that I can be a good person. Clutching my wand in my hand I see Fred Weasley duelling Yaxely and rush to his aid. Yaxely sends an Avada Kedavra towards Fred as I get there. Fred turns his head and seems frozen; I sprint over there and shove him out the way the curse narrowly missing my head. Turning my head I see Hermione Granger war heroine run by while shouting "thank you" in my general direction. As Surprise and recognition flashes across his eyes, I whip to my feet and pull him with me. Nodding at each other we look towards Yaxely who has changed his stance to one of almost fleeing, we grin evilly and stalk towards him. He stumbles several steps back then we fire different spells and watch the effects of two spells, never meant to be combined, as they mutate Yaxely into something that is hardly recognisable as a human being. I cast a stupefy to be sure and we move on. We work as a team and make our away through the hall helping out students and adults alike. I see battle my aunt and pause and turn ( as does everyone else) speechless. I watch the two very different women battle to the death and silently cheer for the Weasley matraich. The look of pure ferocity on her face makes me quail in my boots. I turn and see her deliver the final blow of pure magic. My aunts face is one of disbelief and then horror as she bursts, just like a balloon. The rest of the evening passes quickly and the night sets in as everyone deals with the aftermath and counts the dead. Fred comes over to talk to me, "Hey Malfoy, I just wanted to say cheers for saving my butt back there with Yaxely. I guess you had a change of opinion"**

"**Yeah" I say " I felt like I should be fighting with people I have known growing up against people whose cause I never fully believed in"**

"**Well it was a good choice, and I owe you my life. My family and me will be indebted to you. I think that starting over would be good"**

" **Ok I think I would like that" I say smiling slightly , "feel free to contact me over the summer by owl"**

I remember finding my mother and father who was being dragged off by aurors who were rounding up those who had been stunned or stupid enough to stay. **"Draco" he called out to me and the aurors stopped. "Tell these two buffoons, who believe your mothers lie about her doubts and reluctance, that she joined willingly and that neither of you were forced to do anything".**

"**Mother and I" I spoke in a deadly quiet voice " never wanted anything to do with your insanity and both feared for our lives. Do you have any idea what it is like not to feel safe in your own home? You thought it an honour to house fucking Voldemort and accepted graciously like the scumbag you are." My voice rising to a shout now " you never took into account our feelings and you were content to sit and watch your only child be forced to commit terrible crimes and watch things no child, teenager or adult should ever have to watch let alone participate in. You were happy to let me watch the deplorable actions of your fellow Deatheaters. So no 'father' I will not defend your disgraceful actions while condemning mother and me to the same fate your wretched deserves." I spit out the last sentence. "Take him to hell" I say to the aurors guarding him. I look around the hall and see many jaws drop. Smiling slightly to myself I grab my mother and apparate away.**

_Phew wow that is the 1__st__ chap done. Please r&r I would greatly appreciate it_

_The next chap is written on paper but I need to edit it and write it up. For those who want to know I will be making this a long story. This is not a ONE-Shot. Also if anyone has any idea about another title that would be appreciated as I am not eally sure on Draco's second chance?!_

_Thanks _

_Xx_

_Waffle_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks so much for the support. I especially need to thank Scrumdiddlyumptious for the great advice and help. :) I think instead of changing the text I will tell you when a flashback occurs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings or anything really to do with harry potter**** sad I know**

Xxx

Draco's POV

Smiling I remember the how hectic the next few days were as mum and I rushed around redecorating the manor. We changed all the rooms where our deepest nightmares took place, namely the Drawing room and the Dungeons. When we were through they looked nothing like they did before, the whole house's demeanour changed and now it feels a lot brighter and definitely friendlier. After being left alone for a couple of days we were given an official trial date for my mother. Now we both spend the days reading, in each other's company, on ways to diminish her sentence length. Even though I am fighting for my mother I feel strangely at peace and comfortable in my home, a virtually unknown feeling since I was 7. And now 3 weeks later the time has come.

"Draco, Draco honey we have to floo to the ministry. They have given us a designated time that we have to arrive."

Sighing I take a quick glance in my floor length gilded mirror, smiling I gather my notes making sure I have everything. I take a quick look around my room and apparate down to the reception room which has our grand fireplace in it. The marbled green marble looms over head. Smiling at mother I gesture for her to go first and once she has stepped into the flames I walk up and state clearly my destination "The Ministry of Magic". The green flames engulf me and I spin until I step out rather disorientated, floo is one of my least favourite ways to travel. Put me on a broom anytime and I will be happy. Brushing the soot remaining on my robes I take a deep breath and head for the courtroom in which my mother's fate will be decided.

As everyone files in I recognise many faces among the auror committee, many I fought with and some are just famous. I see Weasley and Potter among them as they had skipped the training program due to incredible deeds during the war that no one actually knows about. I guess I can understand Potter because he kind of defeated the dark lord but Weasel I just don't understand. I mean that guy would have been the first one to die had he not had Hermione and Potter. But saying that Potter wouldn't be that far behind because without Hermione's brains both would never have gotten around to banishing the Dark Lord. But any both of the survived (unfortunately) and are now are junior aurors. Weasel went with the other aurors but Potter wondered off to go sit somewhere else for some reason. Shrugging I turn my attention back to the main entrance waiting nervously for someone to arrive. The doors swing open and the hurrying figure makes his way towards me. He flops in the chair next to me and turns to me. "Hey Blaise, I'm glad you could make it in time."

"No problem mate, I know how worried you are about this. Even if you hide it well, I am your best friend and to me you're an open book."

I try to give him the infamous Malfoy smirk, "Well it's still appreciated, and yeah I am really worried about this. Mum has only just started acting normal again and getting sent to Azkaban could break her."

Blaise nudges me, sending me a reassuring look, and I turn my attention to the Minister for Magic who is conducting most of the trails as he was the Head Auror at the time that they were carried out.

" Right, let us begin this trial", he speaks in a booming voice that only Kingsley Shaklebolt can pull of. He then turns, addressing my mother he speaks "You are Mrs Malfoy, yes?

"Yes, I am"

"You are aware that you are here because of the acts that you committed before and during the 2nd Great Wizarding and your association with the Deatheaters, a group of magical beings who served Voldemort willingly."

Mother looks down ashamed but answers the minister "Yes".

"I am speaking of a certain instance before the war in which you took part in the torture of the Roberts family if you have any way of explaining or justifying your deplorable actions then speak now"

"I have no alibi that excuses my actions but I say that neither my son nor me ever took part in any act of cruelty willingly. We were prisoners in our home, I admit that at the World Cup the burden of the Da-Voldemort was not there but my husband coerced me into the act of torture. Later on he invited Voldemort into our home. I was never branded with the mark but because I was the wife of someone from the inner circle I was supposed to act accordingly."

"You are right while this could shorten your sentence a little we have no evidence apart from the word of you and your son."

My head hangs down at his word, Kingsley is right, there is no proof. I will be without my mother for most of my life when I have only just got her back…

"Wait" My head perks up at the sound of that voice, it is a voice that I have hated for the last 6 years. Harry Potter.

"I am a witness to Narcissa Malfoy defying Voldemort." All heads whip around to see Potter, Kingsley motions for him to go on. "It was half way through the war, and I decided that too many people had died for me, so I decided to go and end this once and for all with Voldemort. I had accepted that my death was inevitable, it was in The Prophecy 'either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'." Many look shocked at the revelation of a prophecy, I knew about it of course due to my 'father'. "I shot an Expelliamus and him an Avada Kedavra. We both fell; I was knocked unconscious, as I was waking up everyone was too busy checking whether he was OK to check whether I had died."

I look to my mother and realise that she looks strangely grateful to Potter, I guess she thought that no-one would believe her if she said she saved the Chosen One's life.

" Voldemort didn't come over and check me himself but sent someone to check me, had it been someone like Bellatrix or Nott then I would have been killed, but he sent Narcissa. She bent down and saw I was still alive, but her love for her son stopped her." Everyone's heads now turn to look at me, damn you Potter. "She asked me "Is my son still alive", I whispered back 'yes' and she lied to Voldemort and told him I was dead. She saved my life."

Shocked silence fills the room and then all heads turn to look at mum who has her head held high in a true Malfoy manor. Kingsley turns to my mother and questions her some more. Suddenly a verdict is reached and I tensely await the answer. Kingsley holds up his hand for silence and I lean forward in my seat, and the Minster speaks "We have reached a decision on the sentence of Narcissa Malfoy, assuming she will help round up the remaining death eaters, give us valuable information on their whereabouts and whether they took part willingly. She will be sentenced to 20 days in Azkaban and 15 months of house arrest. Thank you for your time."

I breathe a sigh of relief and for once in my life I am grateful and thankful Harry Potter having surviving.

_Well that's that done. Any feedback welcome, that took me ages to write but im still not very happy with. What do u think? I think that it will usually take me about a week per chapter. Maybe more because of hwk problems. Sorry I cant help how long it takes._

_Xx_

_Waffle_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in/ relating to harry potter. This is true for all chapters**

Draco's POV

I apparate home after receiving my mother's sentence and arrive directly into my room, only I can do that. Mother and I rearranged the wards so that no… unfavourable people could get in. Namely Deatheaters, now you can only get in by reading a sheet of parchment with the whereabouts of the Manor. The fidelius charm, Andromeda is our Secret Keeper, mother was reconnecting with her before her sentence was given.

I glance around my room that is messily spread out everywhere, the house elves have a day off today, mostly due to Grangers S.P.E.W thing she had going on. After the war it finally got recognised I guess and thanks to the fact that she is now the brains behind defeating Voldy she can pretty much get anything she wants. My eyes flicker to my bed and see the letter I was going to write to Hermione, one word and I comma. Merlin it was weird saying her name "Her-mi-o-ne", I guess I am going to have to get used to it. I take out my wand and unlock a draw, then I take out a false bottom to reveal a section for my eyes only.

I reach in and take out the letter I was looking for, her letter. I put it back in the envelope after reading last time. I make out 'Draco Malfoy' scrawled elegantly across the front of the envelope. I reach in and take the letter out, unfurling it I start to read, hoping to gain inspiration.

Dear Malfoy (or is it Draco, I don't know)

We go back for our 8th year next year and I know that you have received your head boy badge (congratulations) as I have recived my head girl badge, I know the perks of seeing McGonagall outside of school. I just thought that as much history as we share together (none of it good) I am offering my hand in friendship in the hopes that this year won't be hell for both of us.

We share a dorm next year and I guess we are going to have to get along, I just am asking of you one thing, could you please refrain from insulting my heritage, because frankly I will not stand for it. I am not putting up with any of your bullshit this year. The war has shown us that although much blood was spilt, whether it be muggle-born or pureblood, it aws all the same colour, red. So I guess what I am saying is that if next year is going to work then we both need to start over again. Turn over a new leaf (sorry, muggle saying). I cant say the same for Harry and Ron, although I think Harry will be more understanding, and I know you probably can't say the same for your friends, that is if you agree. I hope you agree and I have a good summer.

Sincerely Hermione

Well that was something to think about. When I first read it I almost fell out of the chair in shock, I mean it was completely unexpected, seeing as Granger and I were complete enemies, or so I thought. I wouldn't have had the guts to do what she did, writing to me. I mean I am pretty scary if I do say so myself. I guess she has a stonger backbone than I previously thought. Somewhere in the back of my mind, my respect for Granger went up a few notches. Returning my attention to the abandoned quill and scroll lying forgotten in front of me, feeling a bit more confident I pick up the quill and begin. But the beginning didn't quite fit so I vanish all the ink on my page and start again.

_Dear Granger/Hermione_

_Damn McGonagall and her biased ways, but at least she is correct._

I can imagine that sentence going down well, Granger spluttering in outrage at the insult to her favourite teacher. Her bushy hair crackling in anger and her warm choco-wait what am I rambling on about? How do I even know what colour eyes she has? **Because you like her, you always have. ** Wait no what I do not like Granger, I argue back at my own subconscious. **Yes you do, that's why you tease her, to see her eyes flash and her hair crackle. **No no no no no, I repeat the mantra, focusing back on my letter.

_Thanks, I guess, for the congratulations. The same goes for you but it's still not a surprise as why wouldn't the Gryffindor Headmistress pick the Golden Girl and Gryffindor Princess. I digress. I am aware of the fact that we are sharing a dorm next year and I accept your idea of a truce and who knows maybe we will be friends._

Snorting to myself at the ridiculous statement I blot the ink to make sure that it doesn't smudge, me friends with Granger, yeah when hell freezes over. But got to make a good impression on her, I mean who knows Granger might have blossomed out over the summer. Here comes the embarrassing and sentimental part of this messed up letter.

_I guess that if this is going to work then I need to officially apologise about everything I put you through, I know that on paper it won't seem like much but I guess that I really put you and I guess dumb and dumber in some tough spots, saying that its not exactly like you guys didn't retaliate. You are a surprisingly talented witch regardless of blood status and a better person than I am. So yeah that's me apologising I swear Granger if you mention this to anyone there will be hell to pay. _

_Until then _

_Draco_

_P.S don't be put off by the last statement I really am impressed by your courage._

Whistling to my Eagle Owl Archilles who arrives within minutes, swooping over and nipping my finger affectionately he sticks his leg out for me to attach the letter to. I do so quickly fumbling slightly at the thought of where its going and what it contains, the only recorded apology from a Malfoy, important stuff. Get a grip Draco it's only Granger, shiver runs through me at the thought of her. Staring bemusedly at the wall I am startled out of my thoughts by an indignant Archilles, who having been left so long hoots and ruffles his feathers. Stroking him I then send him on his way before I lose my nerve and take the letter to burn. As I watch him fly off into the distance my thoughts travel back to the end of summer and how far away the train ride now seems.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey the summer holidays are finally here, I will write 3 or 4 chapters over them then post at the end. Sorry I know I have been really inconsistent with my updates. I am trying, the annoying thing is that I have written loads on paper, literally ten chapters, I just don't have time to edit and write them up.

So I am sorry for the update process I will try to get one out before the 11th when I go away but after that it wont be before September 7th.

Xxxx

Sorry

Waffle


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's POV

I begin to write in my journal, sighing as I write and pondering over the words I am writing. I finish my daily entry with a couple more sentences.

**I guess what I am saying is that after the war life to me is a lot more valuable. After seeing Fred nearly die before me and Ginny narrowly avoid a killing curse I have come to respect life and the balance of it. Fate plays many twisted games.**

I mull over the last few sentences when I hear a small noise from the outside my door. I whirl around, reflexes still sharp from being honed by the war. One of the most important things I have taken away from the war is that, reflexes and being aware of your surroundings. I take my wand out and point it at the door, tensing myself just in case, all this happens in less than five seconds. I watch the handle turn and the door swing open, everything seems to go in slow motion, shouting 'protego' I fling up a shield before diving to the side.

I glance up from my vulnerable position on the floor to see my mum standing there, she looks so old and frail waiting warily outside my room. I lower my wand hand, it shaking slightly as I do so, and look anywhere but those eyes that are so similar to my own. Chocolate brown ones that you could drown in, but now they look so full of forgivness and love that it makes me cringe, I don't deserve this, this second chance. I made them forget who they are for Merlin's sake, I made them forget everything they stand for, everything that mattered to them. I made them forget me. I know that those eyes would hold love and forgiveness for anything I do. They make me feel guilty.

"Hermione", her voice floats timidly though the door, I cast my eyes to the ground and fiddled with my quill.

"Sorry mum" I whisper out just loud enough so that she can hear me "I can't help it." I still cant meet her eyes, I know what they will look like, this isn't the first time it has happened.

"Honey you were in a war, its I alright, I would rather this than you have gotten yourself killed." I can feel her eyes on me and I slump further into the chair, shrinking back I sigh dejectedly. "Its been 2 months mum," I pause my mind drifting back to the war.

**Flashback **

**Smoke and screams fill the air, sprinting around dodging curses and aiding people failing in duels I try to see through the screen of bodies to find Harry and Ron, after ½ an hour of searching I was desperate. The chaos seems to have dimmed as I look I see Deatheaters retreating and re-grouping, the calm before the storm, worry clouds my mind and I scan the crowd once again to try to find him, hoping his hero complex hasn't kicked in. As I run I see Fred duelling Yaxley, spells fly out both wands, both men only dodging curses by a centimetre. I see Fred tiring, even from where I am, sprinting over to intervene I see Yaxley shoot a killing curse. I scream in horror from halfway across the hall, sprinting even faster to try to knock him out the way, Malfoy gets there first, shoving Fred to the ground. The curse passes closely over their heads narrowly missing Malfoy, for which I was grateful. Seeing more people struggling i carry on past and shout a thank-you in his direction.**

**Flashback End**

Zoning back in on my mum I gave her a small smile, though I am sure it looks more like a grimace. " I guess, I-I thought that I would have gotten over it by now", I stutter all this out in a whisper. Looking back up at my mum I smile less forced but it still doesn't reach my eyes, "Honey" mum moves into the room and kneels next to me "You were in a war, it will take time to heal the mental scars as well as the physical ones." Her eyes glance over to my left forearm which although faded will forever be scared by my heritage 'Mudblood'. Self-consciously I roll the sleeves of my cardigan down so that once again my scar is covered. My action seems to jerk my mum back to reality and smiling sadly she stands back up, knees creaking with the effort.

"I just came up here to see whether you wanted tea, I know you are working an di thought that it might help you concentrate."

"Thanks mum, some tea would be great," I perk up at the sound of my favourite drink. I certainly need help concentrating looking guiltily at the stack of books that still need to be read. That pile is substantially bigger than those that I have completed. Ahh tea, muggles greatest invention, I pick up a book, Transfiguration for NEWT students and start reading.

A/N

Hey I know it's not much but it's something so I hope you enjoyed it. It's hard to update but I am trying, going away soon so will write more on paper, it's just a matter of time and typing skills. Anyway hope you enjoyed it, sorry its not longer.

xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I know this will be really annoying but I have been reading a lot of other books and I like it better when it is in third person. I know after writing in first this is going to annoy some people. I just want to give it a go with this chapter and see how it goes and if it doesn't work then maybe I will switch back. I hope you all contribute reading and I'm sorry again.

Waffle

Xx

To a stranger Hermione Granger's room would appear to be uninhabited, neat bed covers tucked under the mattress, no personal mess or clothes lying around. The books all neatly in their bookcase and her desk with the stationary lined up in size order. The only evidence of human occupancy was the girl sitting engrossed in a book on the chair. Nothing could be heard except for the occasional slurp of tea and the rustling of pages as they were turned. Lips mouthing the words in sync to her fast reading, Hermione's eyes widened as she read the title of the chapter.

**Animagus Theory:**

**The theory behind becoming an animagus is a complicated and painful process as one must discover themselves and who they are before taking an animal shape of their personality. The journey must begin with careful consideration into the idea of whether they want to undertake another form, as it is ministry regulation to license yourself and tell them if you are an animagus. **

**The first step is meditation, one should know how to shut off their mind, and the reason to meditating is simple as if you meditate you can often find yourself and the animal that most fits your personality. This is important, try to think of an animal that has either had a big influence on your life or fits your personality, don't just think of an animal you would want to be. **

**The next step to becoming an animagus is finding someone to do it with you as if you have the encouragement and comradeship of a person going through the same experience it is easier. Your combined aura of magic will make sure that both/ all of your will get less tired. **

**After you have your partner it helps to go somewhere were you will not be disturbed as it takes 1 whole day at a secluded place after at least 8 weeks of meditation, bear in mind readers that this is only for exceptionally talented witches and wizards who are at home with themselves. Witches and wizards that struggle a bit more with magic may find that it takes them 8-12 weeks. Witches or wizards that struggle to understand their personalities may find it takes even longer. You will know when you are ready as whenever you meditate you get a picture of your animagus in your mind.**

**Any time after this realisation takes place take your partner, the meditation can be done separately, and head to a relaxing secluded place, meadows or fields are a good place to do this. Set up the nessacary spells to keep muggles and other passers-by away, sit close knees touching and get into your positions for meditating, then meditate make sure you can picture your animal in your mind. Picture you animal in your mind and all of its details. The colour of it, how many limbs etc. It is useful to research your animagus before so you have a good idea of its qualities. You will feel pain on the first transformation, it is painful because your body is bending and shaping to the form of your animagus. Often closing your eyes is the best way to go about this as the transformation sis often disturbing to watch the first time…**

The book went on to explain about the different types of meditating methods, feeling slightly sleepy Hermione lay down and put the book to one side and concentrated on her breathing. Using one of the techniques the book suggested she fell asleep but not before catching a glimpse of yellow.

A loud knock on the front door awoke Hermione, staring groggily at the time on her clock which was balanced precariously on her night stand. The bright lights showing the number 2 and judging by the light outside it was afternoon.

The knocking sounded again causing Hermione to curse loudly and roll out of bed and thunder down the stairs to the front door where an impatient red-headed female was standing and waiting. Tapping her foot impatiently Ginny stared at her tempus charm wondering where the hell Hermione was, it wasn't like her to be late. Starting to get worried she knocks once gain and shifts foot to foot in an attempt to ward off the cold, just as she was about to unlock the door with magic it swung open to reveal a dishevelled Hermione.

"Hermione, I thought something had happened to you, are you ready to start?"

Smiling weakly with what she hoped looked like an enthusiastic smile, she nodded.

"Great", exclaimed Ginny pushing past her and making her way up the stairs, closing the front door and shaking her head in bemusement Hermione followed her crazy friend.

When she got to her bedroom Ginny was already pulling clothes from pulling clothes from her dresser. Sighing Hermione sat her bed and let Ginny throw clothes hapapharzarly into keep and discard piles, only adding input occasionally. After 15 minutes they moved onto her wardrobe, all of it was thrown out with only a minor disagreement from Hermione.

"Ginny, you can't throw out all of my clothes", she knew trying to reason with her stubborn friend was futile but really at this rate she would have nothing to wear at all.

"I can, they are all hideous, and really Hermione where do you get this sort of stuff, my Aunt Muriel wears nicer clothing than this."

Hermione gave Ginny a look.

"Ok fine, that was an exaggeration but still…" Ginny trailed off looking at a particularly offensive piece of clothing.

"Right that's it, we are going shopping" seeing Hermione was about to interrupt she held up a hand stopping any protests coming from the curly-haired witch. "No don't argue or say you don't have the money because you do, just use the grant the ministry gave you to get you back on their good side, it will cover the costs."

Looking defeated Hermione knew it was useless arguing with Ginny. Getting her Gringotts key she sighed, took Ginny's hand and apparated to the leaky cauldron. From there they ambled down Diagon Alley stopping every now and then to note down the name of an interesting looking shop. They reached Gringotts and went in, Hermione felt awkward being there as she had destroyed their goblin wrought chandelier and broken into one of their highly guarded vaults last time she was there. After getting 300 galleons out they started working their way through the crowd to a shop that sold muggle clothing. Calling Hermione over, Ginny was at the jean section, she shoved 3 pairs of skinny jeans into Hermione's arms.

"The fun begins now" Hermione muttered under her breath

"You bet your arse it does" Ginny said brightly as she dumped 6 t-shirts of various colours and cuts into Hermione's bag, which she had transfigured from a hair pin.

7 blouses, 4 tank-tops, 3 dresses, 2 sweatpants, 1 pair of lounge pants, 3 skirts and 5 sweaters later Hermione was pushed toward the fitting rooms located at the back of the sore, and told to change. As she modelled each outfit for Ginny who yayed or nayed them, Hermione's thoughts drifted to how Harry and Ron were completing their auror training in Norway. Having been shipped off last week Hermione had felt rather lost but Ginny helped ease that which is partly why she agreed to this ridiculous shopping trip in the first place. After being on the run for a year she just didn't fancy that life style so declined the offer to join the aurors and accepted Professor McGonagall's offer of being head girl.

Sighing deeply Hermione went back into change into her own clothes as she completed modelling her selection of clothes. After putting a hefty dent into her money stash and buying what seemed like half the store she shrunk the 8 bags and put them in her pocket. Stopping briefly to pick up a sandwich as she had missed lunch due to her 'meditation' she followed the mop of red hair through the crowd to a shop, she walked in looked up, paled considerably and started to turn around only to bump into Ginny who stood blocking the entrance with a mischievous smile on her face. Uh oh.

A/N

I cant believe I took so long to update, I am so sorry, hopefully the bigger chapter makes up for it slightly but still. I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry about that.

Where do you think they are now? I had loads of fun writing Ginny and have started writing the next chapter already but I cant make promises because I can never keep them.

I love you all thanks for all the lovely comments I have gotten they are all great. Feel free to comment on my grammar only don't hate just help

Xx Waffle


End file.
